dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Nam Mo
Nam Mo is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Kalachakra. Once a chosen leader of her people, thought to be the reincarnation of Guanyin, Nam Mo was exiled forever from her homeland for a mistake born of youthful arrogance. Now she wanders the world as an itinerant nun. For Nam Mo's DCI NT appearance, please see Nam Mo/NT. Appearance Nam Mo is a short, slim woman with dark brown eyes and close-cropped black hair. She wears a saffron and maroon wrap resembling a Buddhist nun's robes and simple wooden clogs. Her only adornments are a set of prayer beads hanging from her robes and a jade anklet around her left leg. On her shoulder is a black tattoo of a lotus. Nam Mo is usually accompanied by a perfectly normal barn owl, which she inexplicably refers to as "Aunty". Gallery File:Lotus Nam Mo.png|Nam Mo's tattoo File:NeA-NamMo.png|Nelo artwork Associates *Korem Taylan *Greed *Sloth *Envy Battle '''Nam Mo' The Inner Gate – Swift melee attacks in the same area create gates with various effects. ---- Nam Mo's basic attacks are unaugmented by magic, consisting mostly of relatively weak strikes delivered bare-handed or with her wooden staff. Her attacks are simple and delivered with alarming speed. She also possesses significant mobility, with multiple dashes and slows in her kit. Each successful Brave or HP attack on an enemy generates a gate. The first gate appears as a floating square above the terrain. Subsequent attacks within this square generate additional gates as concentric squares within the initial. At four gates, the construction is deemed a complete mandala, generating an effect based on the last attack that completes it. Gates cannot move or be overlapped, but do not fade unless completed. Before her mandalas are constructed, she must rely on her swiftness and small size in order to avoid taking too much damage whilst harassing the enemy. As her mandalas require her to stay in the same area, however, she must limit her natural mobility to effectively attack. Nam Mo works best if she is able to entrap the opponent in a small area with several nearly completed mandalas. She can then complete several gates in swift succession to devastating effect. In essence, Nam Mo is a unique melee trap character with a high risk, high reward style. She struggles against ranged, mobile characters and more traditional trap characters, but is able to abuse her mobility against slower enemies. An opponent should seek to either move the battlefield continually or overwhelm her weak defences to combat her. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks Mandalas EX Mode Nam Mo's EX Mode is Manipadme. Manipadme awakens the power of her incarnation, unlocking the Inner Gate. Under its effects, Nam Mo gains three sets of ethereal arms, and her weapon is transformed into a willow branch. Each of Nam Mo's unsuccessful attacks in Manipadme generate one gate, whilst successful attacks generate two. In addition, she gains the ability Grasping Stems, activated with R + . This ability deals no damage, but causes green lotus stems to appear from the mandala closest to the opponent, which reach out and bind the opponent for three seconds if in range. Nam Mo's EX Burst is Dharmachakra. The field pulses with an elaborate mandala, which spins into an eight-spoked wheel. A lotus marker appears at the top of the wheel. As the wheel turns, the player must time their button presses as each spoke crosses the lotus. Once a full revolution has passed, damage is dealt to the opponent based on the number of correctly timed presses. Equipment Nam Mo can equip the following: Staves, Headbands, Clothes and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical themes *''Main Theme'': Om Mani Padme Hum *''World Map Theme'': 土著神醮 *''Battle'': Walking the Streets of a Former Hell *''Story'': Mononoke-Hime Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category: Characters